


The only one for me

by Kittycraft



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fanfiction, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Puzzleshipping, Romance, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycraft/pseuds/Kittycraft
Summary: Yami has his own body and his feelings are everywhere, yugi is a pervy boy with lots of intentions lemon warnings are placed skip if you wantyami, yugi and seto are nekos tristan and joey have dog ears and tail





	The only one for me

Dear Journal

Aibou said writing down my feelings are good, I think I'll give it a try but I should start from the beginning.

\-------  
“It’s a draw, what a strange turn of events”  
Ishizu said as I looked over at Ishizu confused.

“What does that mean”

“Well you get a physical body and zorc stays sealed away”

“But w-”

I was interrupted by Kaiba.

“Does that mean he’s still king of games”

“But wai-”

I was cut off again.

“Technically he has to share the title with Yugi”

“I DON’T HAVE ANY KIND OF ID”

I yelled frustrated my tail frizzing up, I hated being ignored.

Everyone looked over at Kaiba,

“What you expect me to do”

He said rolling his eyes.

“W-well Kaiba you do have access to lots of equipment c-can’t you do something?”

Aibou asked nervously his ears flat and his tail between his legs.

The rest of the conversation was a blur as I remembered what Ishizu said  
‘Well you get a physical body-”

I can do things.  
Touch things  
Taste things

Without Aibou’s help

As I came out of my daze i heard Kaiba yelling  
“FINE!”

Aibou came and hugged me and these feelings emerged, I felt them when I was inside the puzzle since i didn’t need sleep I would usually watch Aibou or look at his soul room to learn more about him.

Even though others would say we looked alike I found Aibou much more attractive, but I knew he had feelings for Tea so i kept quiet.

Kaiba spoke into his collar mic and as we exited we saw three helicopters waiting for us, Kaiba and Mokuba got into one, me and Aibou wen into ours, while Ishizu and the rest went one the largest of the three.

“Atem i’m so glad you have your own body now we can do lots of fun things”  
He said as he wagged his tail his ears perked up.

“I’m glad as well, do you think your grandpa will mind if i stay at your house?”

He nodded reassuring me, I let out a sigh of relief as the helicopters took off, I felt nauseous maybe not having body wasn't so bad after all.

Aibou saw my discomfort and hugged me, the whole ride went by much faster but I felt better when my feet were on the ground.

We went to the mall to buy myself some clothes, even though Aibou offered his i declined, afterwards we went to the game shop but Solomon wasn't there he had gone ‘out’ so it was just me and Aibou.

I put away my clothes and threw myself on the spare bed relaxing, I grabbed a book I often saw Aibou reading when i was in the puzzle ‘Diary of a Wimpy kid’.

As I was halfway through the book, Aibou came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist even though we were both male i couldn't help but feel embarrassed, a light blush appeared on my cheeks i tried to hide it with the book, my tail waggin slowly.

As Aibou grabbed some clothes from the closet, his towel fell down.

“AHHH OH NO!”

He jumped into the closet super embarrassed, he came out with a towel around his waist, but he was holding it for support.

Both of us had a deep red blush on our faces as I buried my nose into the book trying to distract myself from the event my ears against my head, Aibou didn’t make eye contact with me for the whole night, we didn’t try to start a conversation because the embarrassing tension was thick.

After i read halfway through the book I was feeling sleepy so i went to bed, I woke up the next morning but i didn’t see Aibou in his bed, i walked downstairs to see him in a cute apron and briefly imagined him as a girl, my tail went into the shape of a heart.

“Hey Atem, Earth. To. Atem. Are you in there? Breakfast is ready”

I quickly snapped out of my daze trying to play it cool,

“Y-yea what did y-you make?”

“Well since grandpa’s on an expedition we have the place to ourselves for a while”

“Then we should go hang out with the gang”

“Yea but, Tea’s doing dancing lessons and Joey and Tristan are at summer school”

“Isn’t it summer i thought work was over”

“Well Atem SOME people like to work or are forced to”

“Please don’t call me Atem”

“But isn’t that your name?”

“Yea but i much rather yami”

“Okay then we'll eat before your food gets cold”

I walked over to the table, ate my breakfast and took a shower, now that i had my own body I wanted to do so many things but there was one thing I wanted to do more than anything.

Go to the beach

I went back downstairs and asked Aibou if we could go to the beach he nodded saying he was already planning to go with me and that we just needed to get dressed.

I had planned this i took a speedo from a secret space and replaced it with Aibou’s regular trunks, I put on mine and called an Uber.

“Aibou come on the Uber will be here in five minutes!”

He came down the stairs with a flustered look i smirked wagging my tail but made sure he didn’t see, we got into the uber and finally arrived at the beach.

“Come on Aibou take off your clothes”

“O-okay”

I took off my shirt and watched as he stared at my muscles i decided to act like i didn’t notice, we took off our clothes, leaving us only in our swimwear.

The beach we went to was pretty isolated, the closest people were very far away, I ran into the sea enjoying the feeling of water all over my body, suddenly I was submerged underwater Aibou had jumped on top of me.

I tickled him with no mercy,

“AHAHA OKAY OKAY I’M SORRY HAHAHA”

I stopped as I watched him climb on top of a huge duck floaty, I climbed on top of mine which was a huge peacock.

A question was lingering in my head so i asked him,

“Do you still like Tea Aibou?”

“Well my feelings for her have disappeared since I realized she loved you”

I was surprised, Tea liked ME! 

I could imagine how upset he must have been but this was my chance, i pulled the floaty to the shore deflating it, as the sun was beginning to set.

“Aibou”

“Yes A-Yami”

I walked over to him gathering all my confidence on the way i stopped right in front of him, lightly grabbing his chin and turning his face upwards i leaned down and kissed him.

He seemed surprised at first but we both melted into it, learning as we went along, his arms were wrapped around my neck and my hands were now on his hips and my tail wrapped around him, pulling him closer to me.

We parted from the kiss breathless, as we gasped for breath we packed up the rest of the striff as i called an Uber to take us hope, when the Uber dropped us off we got a message from Tea.

‘Coming to pick you guys up surprise group hang-out’

We quickly took a shower and got dressed wearing casual clothes, Tea came to pick us up as promised, I sat in the passenger side next to Tea while Aibou sat in the back.

We picked up Joey and Tristan, when we entered the bar we were surprised to see Kaiba in there drinking, he was equally as surprised but for some reason he only looked at Joey.

They went over and got several drinks with WAY to much alcohol, they quickly got drunk and shortly we saw Joey and Kaiba kissing.

“Oh ma gosh Joey’z had too much to drink”  
Tea slurred

Aibou walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my neck, I was aware he was drunk but let it happen anyway, he leaned upwards placing his lips on mine as our tongues intertwined.

Tea watched super upset, she took a picture and posted it 

The description was ‘King of games is KING OF LAME’

After we broke from the kissed my phone rang and I checked my notifications to see a post from Tea, in a matter of seconds it already had:  
10,000 likes.  
5,000 retweets and.  
6,000 comments

Most of them said ‘puzzleshipping confirmed’ or ‘TAKE THAT YOU PRIDESHIPPERS’ i called and uber to take me and Aibou home since he was pretty wasted, i saw Kaiba and Joey leaving together and expected a frantic phone call tomorrow.

When we got home I carried Aibou to his bed and tucked him in, lightly kissing his forehead, I laid in my bed looking up puzzleshipping.

I saw multiple fan-made pictures of me and Aibou doing many things like,

Kissing  
Hugging  
Eating together  
And  
Inappropriate things i shall not write.

I also looked up prideshipping and it pretty much the same thing only with Kaiba, it actually made me barf a little, why would people draw this kind of stuff.

When I woke up my phone rang, I answered it and Joey started screaming.

“YAMI I JUST WOKE UP IN KAIBA’S BED HOW FUCKING WASTED WAS I LAST NIGHT”

“You two were kissing and were leaving together”

“WHY DIDN’T YA TRY TO STOP ME”

“Everyone knows don’t get in your way when your drunk”

I heard him facepalm.

“He’s waking up i gotta go”

“Good luck”

I walked into the bathroom when out of nowhere someone grabbed me, I realized it was Aibou had grabbed his waist bring out bodies closer, he was the one to break the kiss.

(WARNING LEMON SKIP THIS PART IF YOU ARE NOT READY)

He kneeled down unzipping my pants, I was in shock, was he still drunk?

I decided to ignore it and let him do his thing, he pulled down my boxers revealing my huge member.

“My my Yami what a huge play thing you have”

I laughed internally is that what he called it?

He engulfed my entire length as I felt his move swirling his tongue around it, sucking roughly, I couldn't take it anymore I grabbed his hair and face fucked him, i came in his mouth and watched as he swallowed all.

Lemon END

He looked up at me winking and giving me a sly smile before getting up and leaving the bathroom.

“Wait Aibou wanna take a shower together?”

He looked at me and said  
“We’re not going anywhere you don’t have to take a shower

Before disappearing down the stairs, I sighed and laid on the bed staring at the ceiling before getting a call.

“Hey it’s Kaiba you gotta know something”

“What?”

“Ishizu said even though the duel was a draw you WILL return to the afterlife”

“WHAT! WHEN?”

“Next year, so enjoy it all you can. Enjoy HIM all you can”

He chuckled after that last part.

“Well i hope Mr.Kitty Kaiba had fun sleeping with puppy Joey”  
I said smiling to myself,

“WHAT HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!”  
He hissed,

“My sources”

“Oh Joey and loud fucking mouth self”

“No one told you to drink twenty tequilas”

“Why am I still talking to you?”

“Cause where friends”

“Whatever”

“Wa-” 

He hung up damn it, I'll ask him tomorrow, i can't tell Aibou this he'll be upset, no he’ll be. Devastated.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOUUUU for reading mo' chapters are coming plz kudos if you want more i need the support just got over writers block


End file.
